Thoughts
by Miss MoKa
Summary: What where Sally first thoughts when she met Jack? What where his? And what about Oogie Boogie, why so much hatred between Jack and him?


When The Nightmare Before Christmas was on the movies, I was only three years old (seven years later I saw and love it). Thirteen years have past since then and now the movie is a contemporaneous classic in the history of the movies. My dream of watching it in theatres has come true.

I've seen it a lot of times, but now I've realized of some points that Tim Burton leaves to the imagination of the spectator. Some of them are like: If Jack haven't realized about Sally, what will have happened? What could happen, if Oogie Boogie comes back? What where Sally's first thoughts about Jack? These are some ideas that hit to me and since nowadays it has become somehow popular, why not write them?

So this is the first chapter. It may be written very slowly because I do not have too much time to write, so I'll thank your patience.

------------------------------

Chapter 1- When she was made 

I can't really remember how I was made. I only remember that the first thing that I saw was Doctor Finklestein big head. He was very concentrated on me, sewing my last details, my fingers, when I opened my eyes. Very shocked and happy I said:

"Hello, who are you?"

And he answered very politely "I am doctor Finklestein, your creator"

"My creator? Oh well, nice to met you, and who am I?"

"Your name will be…" he stopped for a minute to think "Sally, and you'll live here with me and make me company, understood? You'll make soup and all.

"Sure, that sounds pretty good" and that's how all the story started…

Little did I know about Jack and Zero, or about Halloweentown, and all that stuff. Dr. Finklestein only told me that we would take me to meet some people and I just couldn't wait. And what I surprise I gave when the first persons he showed to me were Jack and the Mayor. We found them checking some papers about the next Halloween.

"Doctor," said a skeleton, dress in black with no eyeballs and really frightening "hi, who is this lady that comes with you?"

"Yeah," said the other man "who is this wonderful lady?"

"Jack, Mayor, this is Sally, a rag doll made by myself. Sally dear, this is the Mayor" he pointed to the fat man with two faces "and this is Jack, The Pumpkin King"

"Sally, what a beautiful name" the skeleton get closer to me and take my hand to give a kiss. I quickly get like the color of the blood, red. And he noticed it and said: "don't be ashamed, I know I might scare you, but this is who I usually look in normal days."

"I'm not scared," I said "it's just that you're very polite."

"Well, thank you," he said "you are the first person that told me this, humans said that I am scary, I just don't know why" Everybody laugh.

"Well, I am afraid to interrupt this presentation." said the Mayor "but Jack and I have to continue the plans for next Halloween, you know, and we have to talk something with the vampires."

"Halloween?" I asked confused, that was a word I never heard before. "what's that?

"Halloween is…"started the Doctor, but Jack didn't let him continue.

"No, no, no, Doctor, let me explain her that, after all, isn't this my job?"

"Ok Jack," said the doctor and the Mayor at the same time "but do not take so long, Sally, we still have some things to do."

"Yes Doctor" I said

Jack and I went to see the town, and he told about Halloween and everything. I was very happy, and started liking Jack. In fact, it was like love at first sigh…

Later when I was with Dr. Finklestein he asked how did it go. "Good" I said with a smile.

"And who else did you met?"

"I met the werewolf, he was nice, and then we run in with three kids."

"Dressed in costumes of a witch, a devil an a skeleton?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dr. Finklestein did not say anything. Paused for then a moment. Finally he said: "You better be careful when you see them. I supposed Jack did not like to see them, did he?"

"No, he did not like when they saw us."

"And what did they do? They talk to you or something?"

"Nope, they just stared at us then went away running laughing"

"Oh no, they probably went with Oogie Boogie."

"Oogie Boogie?" Again confused, "so what is wrong with that?"

"It is a long story dear, later you'll learn the dark secrets of Jack and Oogie Boogie. Let's just say they are enemies, ok?"

-------------

OK, I know it's short, but this is only the first chapter, there is more coming if you please review, OK? So please press that button!!!

_Zou-Chang_


End file.
